1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, analog signals outputted from unit pixels of an image sensor vary for a same incident light due to the respective characteristics of each pixel. This variation is referred to as a fixed pattern noise (FPN). FPN may reduce the quality of an image output from the image sensor.